Another door
by Smithyloverforeverx-x-x
Summary: What if Edmund didn't hold Peter's hand at the staion in "Prince Caspian"? What if Edmund got left behind? Now he has to find another door. But with no-one to stop the witch returning, will this spell trouble for the pevensie's? MOVIEVERSE! An Edmund fic
1. separated

**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!**

**ANOTHER ENRTANCE!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Your welcome!" Edmund grunted as he sat down and folded his arms.

"I had it sorted!" Peter retaliated. He hated to be shown up in front of people. He stood up and walked over to the track, wondering when the train would get there.

"What happened this time?" Susan, always the worrier.

"He bumped me" Peter replied simply.

"So you hit him?" Lucy retorted. What must they think of him?

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologise. Then I hit him" He heard Susan sighed, "really, is it that hard to just walk away?" How dare she!

"I shouldn't have to! I mean don't you get tired of being treated like a kid?"

Edmund looked at him like he had 8 faces, "uh, we are kids!" Peter turned away.

"Well I wasn't always!" He walked back to his seat. "It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think its time to accept that we live here!" said Susan, turning to look at him. "Its no use pretending any different!" There was a short pause where all 4 of the children sat with nothing but their thoughts.

"Oh no!" Peter turned to look at Susan, "Pretend you're talking to me"

"We are talking to you!" He heard Edmund say in an exasperated tone. Susan smirked at him.

* * *

Suddenly Lucy was on her feet.

"OW!"

"Quiet Lu!" Susan whispered.

"Someone pinched me!" Lucy pointed to where she was sat. Then he felt it and jumped to his feet. He turned to Edmund.

"Stop pulling!"

"I'm not touching you!" He retorted. He struggled to hear over the noise.

"Would all of you- what is that?" Susan was on her feet, quickly followed by Edmund. They looked around, starting to worry. The train was approaching, faster than usual.

"Feels like magic!" Lucy's eyes sparkled and Peter grinned.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan yelled. Peter felt her hand in his and look to check Lucy was clutching Susan's other hand. He turned to Edmund.

"I'm not holding hands with you!" He yelled out in anger. Peter was about to reply about Edmund being so Childish, when Lucy yelled out. He turned his head to the front, completely forgetting about Edmund. There was green. In the station. Hills, and sun and water. It looked like… It couldn't be… He felt himself smiling. He saw bits of the station falling around him and suddenly panicked. Where was Edmund? He turned his head away from the future and looked around. Everything was a blur.

"EDMUND!" He yelled out. But the train was getting faster and louder. He couldn't see. Susan was gripping his hand for dear life. He was about to turn to tell her to loosen her grip, and when he turned the train vanished.

* * *

He gasped. Narnia. He was back in Narnia. He heard Lucy giggle and turned to Susan who was grinning, and then her smile faltered.

"Where's Edmund?" Lucy's smile fell instantly. She let go of Susan's hand and ran to Peter's side. Where Edmund was supposed to be. Where Edmund wasn't.

"Where is he?" Lucy whispered.

"He was holding my hand." He heard his voice shake. "He must still be at the station" There was silence.

"How will he get through?" Lucy said.

"I don't think he can" Susan whispered. Simultaneously they all turned behind them. Where they had been stood seconds before, in the train station. They knew he wouldn't be there. When they saw the cliff with no apparent exit, each of their hearts fell.

"Maybe this adventure doesn't concern him." Peter said.

"It should do" Lucy said "We belong together. Aslan said so"

"Well Aslan should have brought him with us" Peter exclaimed. "Why has he left him? The station was collapsing!" Susan gasped.

"What if he's..." she trailed off.

"No, He won't be. He'll just have to find another entrance!" Peter said.

"When are you going to get it peter?" Lucy muttered. "You don't find Narnia…" She turned away from him. "Narnia finds you!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **


	2. alone

**THANK YOU TO MY 4 REVIEWERS!**

**I REALLY ENJOY KNOWING PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY!**

**MORE REVIEWS?**

* * *

The 3 Pevensie children walked out of the cave and saw the wide ocean. Its blue glittered in the sunlight and shone into their eyes like sunshine. It was as glorious as Peter remembered it. He could feel himself smiling, and in spite of not having Edmund there, he couldn't stop himself! Suddenly Lucy and Susan were running towards the water and splashing and giggling. Peter couldn't stop himself joining in. He knew Edmund would find a way through; he had to trust him and Aslan that this was what was right. He turned and noticed some ruins on the top of a cliff and Lucy looked up with him.

"Ruins? In Narnia?" She began to walk towards the edge. Peter and Susan shared a glance and followed her.

After a small trek up the mountain they found themselves in the middle of it all. It looked so … decrepit. It felt wrong; this wasn't the Narnia they remembered.

"Who do you supposed lived here?" said Lucy. She turned around and saw Susan holding a small figurine.

"I think we did." She replied. Peter walked up to them and saw what Susan was holding.

"That's Edmund's, it was part of his chess set" All 3 of them remembered Edmund for a second and hoped he was ok. Lucy suddenly spoke.

"It can't be" she ran over to the centre of the ruins and stood there looking at Peter and Susan.

"Imagine walls, and columns, and a glass ceiling" she said, as she put them in their own place. Then it hit Peter, and he felt sick at the thought of it.

"Cair Paravel" All 3 of them turned to Edmund's throne and sighed. It felt strange to be here without him.

* * *

"Do you think… has it just fallen over time? How long have we been missing?" He asked the girls. They didn't reply. They walked together to where they used to keep their belongings and after Peter had borrowed some Matches Susan had, He lit a torch and they forced themselves inside. There were 4 statues, of their older selves. They each took their turn in opening the chest beneath and marvelling at their old belongings. Each dress too big, each sword too heavy, oh how they had changed over time. Peter pulled out his sword and recited,

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death"

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished it for him. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the beavers. There all gone." The 3 of them stood in silence.

"I think it's time we found out what was going on." Peter put his sword back and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

Edmund gasped. He felt so cold, a chill ran down his spine as he shut his eyes and tried to stop the noise all around him. Suddenly it all stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the train. He turned around and looked to all sides.

"Peter? Susan?" He ran around the corner, "Lucy?" He stood there, in the packed station. He had never felt more alone. Where were they? He tried to remember, but he was put off by the world around him. It was like some sort of trickery. Everyone was carrying on with their lives, but much slower. Time had slowed down. People were moving so slowly Edmund could count their eyelashes before they had blinked. Only Edmund stayed at the same speed and it un-nerved him as he turned and sat down on the bench, watching life continue in slow motion. He screamed, he yelled. No-one even looked at him. It was like he was not there.

He looked back and remembered what happened before the train, before the… Peter wanted to hold hands. Oh no, he wasn't a little girl like Lucy. Hold hands? Perhaps he should of. He remembered Peter's words, "It can't be" Lucy giggled and Susan gasped. Did that mean? He couldn't see any other alternative. They were in Narnia. He wasn't. He had been left behind. Was this Aslan's doing? Or was it the Witch's? Was he meant to be left behind, if he was then why was the real world so different and scary? He began to sob. He couldn't stop. Why was he here? He stood up and looked around. When would a train come? Maybe he could get through as the others had done. Or maybe, this was an adventure he couldn't go on. Well, he wasn't being left out. He would have to find a way through. He picked up his satchel and walked towards the exit, hoping he would find Narnia.

* * *

**PLEASE REIVEW! :)**


	3. tempted

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REIVEWERS!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

**:)**

* * *

Peter, Susan and Lucy had been walking for a good hour when they reached the river. They walked in silence, contemplating what had happened at Cair Paravel.

"Hey!" Susan yelled and she began to run forward. Peter and Lucy followed and then Peter saw the problem. There were 2 men in a boat about to drop a dwarf in the river! He drew his sword as Susan raised her bow.

"Drop him!" She shouted. So they did. Peter was running before he knew it. The dwarf would drown. He ran to the river and dived; he swam down and grabbed the dwarf. He kicked from the bottom and swam to the surface, He pulled him to the shore, where Lucy cut his bonds free and they stood there, waiting for his thanks.

"Drop him!" He yelled. They looked at each other. "That's the best you can come up with!"

"A simple thank you would suffice!" Susan took the words out of Peter's mouth.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" He pointed to where the soldiers were. Peter noticed that Susan must have stopped them.

He spoke out "Maybe we should have let them."

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" said Lucy.

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do." He replied, shaking himself dry.

"Excuse me?" said Susan "Telmarines?"

"Keep up love! Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" He retorted. They smirked at each other.

"It's a bit of a long story" Lucy said. Peter grinned at her, and bent down to pick up his sword which he threw when he went to save the dwarf, who was still nameless. The dwarf saw the sword and Peter caught his eye.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He groaned. "You're it! You're the kings and queens of old!" Peter stepped forward.

"High king Peter, the Magnificent" He offered his hand.

"You probably could have taken the last bit off!" Susan jeered.

* * *

"Hold up" The dwarf took a step back. "Where's the fourth? King Edmund the… something or other?" Peter lowered his hand.

"He got left behind." He replied.

"Behind where?"

"Again, a bit of a long story!" Lucy replied.

"No!" The dwarf said "This is all wrong. There's supposed to be four of you"

"Well, you'll just have to deal with the three of us for now. Edmund will find his way through!" Peter snapped.

"I hope he does!" The dwarf muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy said.

"There's dark magic all about here in Narnia. You four were always safe when you were together. Now you separated, who knows who might try and get him!"

"But he's safe! In our world" Susan said.

"That wouldn't stop some forms of magic. That witch you fought, she could easily step between worlds and you know it!"

"She's dead. Aslan killed her!" Peter yelled.

"Well let's hope it stays that way!" The dwarf retorted.

"How do you know so much anyway?" Peter said.

"The horn, it was supposed to bring you here, and maybe it worked."

"My horn?" said Susan

"Of course" he said. "Look, come on. We need to get you to the rest of us Narnians. Let's get a move on before we're spotted." He began to walk and the three children followed.

* * *

"Edmund" a voice whispered and Edmund awoke with a start. He was slumped on the bench in the station. He checked his watch to see how much time had passed, and then remembered that there was no time. He looked again and the people were still. Suddenly he remembered why he woke up and stood up searching for the voice. It came again.

"I can feel your fear, Edmund"

No. It wasn't possible.

"You're dead!" He shouted and whirled around, reaching for his sword. Then he remembered, he hadn't got one. He was cold. That icy chill was back. He was shivering. He needed to get to the others. He wondered how they were. Then another voice.

"Where's Edmund?" That was Susan!

"SUSAN!" He yelled and looked to the roof of the station.

"How will he get through?" Lucy! He could hear them! He waited for the reply, hoping it was Peter, the voice of reason.

"This adventure doesn't concern him." Wait, was that Peter? It sounded like him, but the voice was different. It was colder.

"You're right!" said Susan, but was it Susan? "He was always a hindrance."

"Yeah" was that Lucy? "We don't need him. The traitor"

They were suddenly laughing. Laughing at him. All three of them.

"No" He whispered.

"They don't want you Edmund" Her voice was back. He should have shouted her away, but he just stood there. He couldn't believe that they would say such things.

"No-one wants you Edmund" She jeered. "Except me" Edmund looked up.

"No!" He said and turned away, but a cold wind pushed him back to where he was stood.

"You know you are better then them!" Her voice sounded so… soothing. She was right; he was stronger, braver, better than all three of them. Wait, what was he saying?

"This is wrong!" He yelled and covered his ears, but the cold wind pinned them to his side.

"No Edmund" She whispered. He knew she wouldn't lie to him. "What's wrong is the three of them thinking they can beat you. They're all against you. Everyone is against you… Except me"

He tried to resist. "No" He whispered. "You're dead." Then he remembered it all, he felt angry. She had tried to trick him.

"You're DEAD!" he shouted "Aslan killed you!"

"Aslan, who never forgave you" She said.

"What?" he wasn't expecting that?

"No-one forgives you Edmund, you are a traitor. You are hated by all. Except me."

Aslan, no, he forgave him. He did!

"Keep telling yourself that, Edmund" The voice was right. He was wrong, stupid, a traitor. He looked up to wherever the voice was; that was when he saw it. The doorway. It glowed, a warm nice glow. It was so inviting, perfect.

"Come through. Let's show them what we can do. Together"

"To Narnia?" He whispered.

"To victory" The voice replied.

* * *

**WILL EDMUND GO WITH THE WITCH?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!**

**PLEASE?**


End file.
